The Cirle Sisters
by LoveChild Rosie
Summary: It's an AUThe Cirle sisters Cirle is Elric spelled backwards


Pinako: Winry and I will be back soon, just make sure they don't do human transmutation.

Candy: RIGHT -salutes-

Stary: Sooo...

Candy: Hi Ed! Al! I'm Candy! And this is my friend Stary!

Ed: ...We have to bring mom back now...-walks away-

Al: Gomen! It was nice to meet you -hurries after-

Stary: bring...back...

Both: BOYS!

later

Candy: -walks out with automail arm and leg-

Stary: -now a suit of armor-

Candy: NEXT TIME WE DECIDE TO BABYSIT CHILDREN FROM ANOTHER DIMENTION, LETS make sure they're NORMAL

Stary: Amen...What now?

Candy: Start the quest for the stone -sigh- We need to restore our bodies. Godmoding powers were taken when we crossed the gate...

And that is why you dun stay up with your friends and chat xD  
V---Those mean a passing of time 3  
XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Nee-san, are you sure this is such a great idea?" The blue-banged girl asked, frowning. Her brown hair hadn't grown out much behind her, about shoulder-length. She couldn't have been more than 9. Her soft sky blue eyes looked worriedly down at the white ring, complex and drawn in chalk, the words of the ages written within. She looked to her elder sister, frowning more. The two had been practicing Alchemy for several years. Now was their ultimate test. Their father, the only thing left to them after their mother died in childbirth with the younger, had recently lost a battle with a disastrous illness that slowly drained his life away. The Cirle sisters were devastated by the tragedy, and had vowed to restore their father to life. With heart racing, and butterflies in her stomach, she looked up to her older sister, lips pursed

"Of course I'm sure." she replied quietly, finishing up the last details on the large circle. Everything had to be perfect, this alchemy was forbidden, you only got once chance. Sure she was nervous, but she had to look strong for her younger sister. She smiled, "Don't worry, everything thing will be fine." then again she wasn't sure. A blue eye shifted to the circle again, checking every detail to make sure the circle was perfect for what they were doing. She looked at the contents, having that small book, it was true, and a human body could be made on a small child's allowance. Her ice blue eyes shifted back to her sister, "Now we need the soul. She said carefully stepping on the unmarked floor to the dish. "Come here, and give me you're finger." she called. Shifting her blonde bangs to the side, she pulled out a pocket knife. The longing brown hair flowing just over her shoulders. "Hurry, before uncle worries."

She nodded, tiptoeing across the bare spots on the floor, like some twisted game of hopscotch played with lives. She regarded the pocketknife with a mixed look of fear and caution. Still, she held out her finger.

Thunder roared outside, lightning lighting the inside of the old study. It was small, the walls lined with books, and on the far wall, a full suit of armor, an incomplete one beside it.

"Our blood, his blood." she muttered cutting both her and her sisters fingers, "The spark of life...that should be enough for a soul." she said letting it drip over the container. She tip-toed back over to the side of the study, giving a cringe at the thunder, before kneeling down. Glancing over the circle she rubbed her face absently blood streaking her cheek. Being one year older then her younger sister, they shared a bond like no other siblings. "Alright...you ready?"

She gave a brave nod. There would be no turning back. Their blood was spilt. The vow was made. Now, it was time. She locked her gaze, the same shade as her elder sisters, and the same shade as their father's...

The older sibling closed her eyes, "Dad..." she muttered and put her hands on the circle pressing down hard, and watching the golden glow. Opening her eyes she smiled, YES! Yes it was working!

But happiness didn't last too long.

The glowing light soon turned demotic purple, and the girl's smile…faded.

The younger had as well, pressed with hope and faith, as hard as she could onto the circle. The felt the alchemy tingle beneath her fingers, and her heart leapt as she, too, opened her eyes, only to face the demonic, impeding purple and black glow. Something was a-miss. Her arms and legs went numb, and panicking, she looked to see what was wrong. Her limbs! They were vanishing! Black, snake-like appendages from the light and shadows were taking them, dissolving them, decomposing them.

"Nee-san!" She reached out to her older sister. "Nee-san! CANDY!"

Her attention snapped to her younger sisters cries. "Stary!" she cried, she reached, she tried so hard to grab the disappearing body of all she had left. But a sharp pain jolted her back. Looking at the small snake like lips pulling away her leg. She stared horrified, "STARY!" she turned. The glow stopped.

"S-Stary!" she called. Clutching the side of the bloodied leg, she heard something move, "Dad?" a hand rose from the center of the circle; "It worked it-" horror struck her heart as she looked in the face of what they had created. She shied it away limping over to a suit of armor, "I can...I still have a chance." she knocked over the full suit; she drew a circle in her own blood, the seal that would keep her sister's soul. Then drawing on herself in blood, "My heart, my arm, my leg! Take what ever you want just give her back!" she slammed the circle.

Her vision blurred into focus. The dark lab, the lights had blown out. It was too dark for comfort.

"Nee-san?" Her voice echoed, something wasn't right. What happened? The last she remembered-- FATHER! Her gaze drifted to the center of the misty circle. She gasped. That... that wasn't... their father!

"Candy...?" She called out in fear, voice metallic, resounding, damn, what had gone wrong? She felt taller, stronger, what happened to her? Her eyes fell upon the bloody mass of her sister.

"Nee-san!" She hurried over, clattering...? That wasn't right, and as she reached out, she realized upon seeing her own hands that they were not her human ones, but the ones that belonged to the suit upon the wall.

"Nee-san, what happened?" Her voice cracked and wavered, drifting in her metallic Shell.

Candy staggered in pain, "I-I sacrificed my arm at the last minute to attach your soul to the suit before it was lost." she stammered, clinging to the bloody stub, "We failed Stary...we failed..." she winced.

"Nee-san, hang on we'll... We'll get through this!"

Stary scooped up her elder sibling and hurried out the door, averting her gaze from the pile of gook that they had deemed to call their father. Something had to be done. Something could be done, there had to be a back door.

Right now, she had to get her sister to safety. Jack's house! There, that was their refuge, near enough that she could get there in time.

"Hang on, nee-san!"

Candy tried her best, the armor was cold. She twitched; if they didn't do something quickly she was going to bleed to death- No! She wasn't going to leave her sister just yet; she was not going to be left alone again! Not after all they had been through!

The door flew open.

"Please, she'll die, help her!" Stary cried, metallic voice echoing and catching the attention of the elder in the house.

"Hm? Candy!" His gaze flew to the armor.

"S...Stary...?"

Someone's voice came from the other room, "What about Candy and Stary-" he stared at the bloody mass and the large armor, "S-Stary?" he stared blankly with silver eyes peering at them, "Stary...is that you...and...Can...dy?"

"I'll explain later!" There was a sob in her metallic voice. "Help her!"

"Clear the bed, we'll bandage her up." Their uncle nodded, the pieces falling into place. He looked over his shoulder.

"Jack, clear the bed, get a cloth and cold water. I'll get the medical kit." He vanished around the corner.

"Lay her down!"

Stary did, clearing the bed with one hand and setting her sister down.

The boy nodded and hurried around the corner of the room. What...had happened to those girls? He shook his head returning with a bowl of cold water and a cloth over his shoulder with the handle of the medical kit in his teeth, "Here gramps." he said muffled.

He returned with more medical tape and warm water with a rag.

"She's lost a lot of blood, we have to hurry." his voice was calm in spite of the situation.

Stary watched with the utmost worry.

Jack sat on the end of the bed. Cleaning off and wrapping the girls leg, "W...What happened?" he asked Stary giving her a sideways glance. Short locks of ruffle brown hair fell into his face, "What did you guys do?"

We..." Stary's voice drifted from the armor. "We made a mistake..." It was the best way she could phrase it for those who didn't understand alchemy, and the way it worked.

There was a soft knock on the door.

Jack finished wrapping up the leg and hurried over opening the door, herm, it was raining. He stepped aside as the female followed her hood down and her ice blue eyes glowing.

"So..." she said softly, "This is the result of another failed transmutation...amazing..." she said

Stary stood up immediately.

Their uncle glared.

"And just who might you be?" He asked, wrapping the medical tape around Candy's right shoulder, the arm completely gone.

The female's pinkish hair unmoved as she moved, pulling out a silver watch. "Lt Colonel Mustang." she said, "I'm here on account of this letter, you're father was a great alchemist, and I was wondering if there would be any way for me to help. But clearly the letter came to late." she said.

Jack backed up, Military was no friend of his.

"Get out of this house; we'll have no dogs of the military here." Scowled their uncle. Stary frowned inwardly. Their father? They had sent letters when he fell ill... but the reply was indeed too late.

The woman looked at the man, she sighed, glancing at Stary, "If you're ever in central...give me a call." she glanced at Candy before turning and taking her leave.

"Lt. Colonel Mustang..." Echoed Stary faintly. With a humph, their uncle tended to the bloodiness of Candy's clothes. He applied ice to each stump to stop the bleeding.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jack replaced Candy's wet towel with a colder one. He glanced over at the suit, walking over he poked it, "Hey, Star you awake?"

There wasn't any response. Either no, she was NOT awake, or she was lost in her thoughts.

"Hey...Stary?" he said shaking the suit of armor slightly. Moving to the other side to shake it again. "Stary"

Candy opened her eyes slowly, her body aching in pain, she looked over at Jack, "She's awake, she's just thinking." she muttered.

"Hey...You're awake."

"Hm? Oh, Sorry." She raised her head. "Nee-san, you're awake." The smile could be heard in her voice. The lack of emotions she was able to display was taking its toll already, drawing her into the recesses of her mind.

"Yeah..." Candy replied quietly.

"You lost a lot of blood, you must be whipped. Go back to sleep." Jack smile softly.

"Jack..."

"Hm?"

"There's some money in the closet, I want you and you're uncle to suit me up with some automail..."

"Candy?"

"Please..."

"Automail?" She was alarmed. "Nee-san... are you sure?" She stood, fists clenched slightly.

"I'm going to go see that Mustang lady." she said, "She knew dad, maybe she can help us..." Candy's eyes fell on Stary before going back to the ceiling, "I read of something called the philosophers stone...It breaks the laws of alchemy, we can restore our bodies."

"Candy, you're not strong enough to withstand an automail operation just yet." he said, "You have to wait at least-"

"No Jack, now."

"Tomorrow…"

"Fine…"

Stary was silent. She had been thinking the same thing. Their father was gone; they had to fix the problem at hand.

Candy couldn't bear to look at Stary, it was her fault she was like this, "How are you holding up, Stary?" she asked calmly.

Jack sighed and went to tell his uncle what the blasted girl wanted.

"Good." The hesitation was there. Automail, huh? It was horrible surgery, lengthy and painful, that she had known growing up with Jack. Would Candy be able to stand it? She hoped so

with some strain and lack of two limbs the girl sat up. She glanced at the window. She looked at Stary before her gaze fell down. She could do it…she knew she could.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

Candy laid herself out on the table ready to rumble. She glanced at Jack who gave her a firm nod and smile. Before the operation began. The cutting and the stitching, the effort not to scream and thrash, Jack looked at Candy carefully.

"Here comes the worst part,"

"This is nothing," Candy growled, "Nothing to what she's going through."

With that they attacked the automail to the nerves. And the empty air was filled with Candy's scream.

Stary waited outside the operation room. She flinched at the sound of her sister's screams.

"Nee-san..."

She was still getting used to moving in the empty suit. It was easier than it seemed, the first run from their house had been mostly adrenaline, even though it no longer coursed through her veins.

It was harder than it seemed, used to shorter legs, it was unusual.

Jack walked out to see Stary whipping his forehead, "She's out, why don't you go outside." He said smiling, "Get used to your new form a bit more."

Stary gave as much of a nod as she could with a clatter. With a little difficulty, she stood up, and made her way outside. She could only wait for her sister to recover.

Candy awoke and had already started walking. One step, two step. She tapped Stary on the shoulder, "Hey there." she smiled

Stary turned around. "Nee-san! On your feet already?" her tone was happy for the first time in days.

Candy smirked and stretched her automail arm, "Jack does good work, and I'm stronger then that, Teacher trained our bodies and our minds remember."

She gave the small, half-nod she would come to recognize.

"And our bodies are so much different now... it's going to take so much more training."

Candy frowned, "We can't tell teacher about this." she said sternly, "He would be angry with us."

"I think Angry is putting it lightly." She joked.

True statement. Candy rubbed the back of her neck and smiled lightly, "Yeah, well be better off dead if he finds out."

"Hah. Good thing he won't find out. He's too far away." She giggled a bit. It was more of relief than anything else

Candy grinned, "Well with new bodies means we need to train ourselves all over again. She said grinning, "You know what that means."

She lowered into a defensive fighting position. "It's been a while."

"I just got used to walking, don't even go there." she smirked putting the automail in front in a fighting stance.

There was a laugh from Stary's end.

"Come at me, Nee-san!"

"You asked for it!" she smirked darting forward and jumping up using the automail leg to kick at Stary's newly tin body. Kicking with the other MIGHT hurt a bit.

With alarming speed for such a bulky suit of armor, Stary put up a hand clad in leather to stop the attack. She was surprised to hear the foot creak a little under her grasp. Stronger than normal, she noticed. Jack would MURDER THEM BOTH if she wrecked Candy's new automail. She'd have to take those blocks and attacks easier than she thought.

Candy did a back flip off of the poised hand landing on her feet and darting right back at her with a side kick.

This one connected, resounding off her empty shell with a loud ringing sound. This drew their uncle's attention. He shook his head.

"Reckless as always..."

Stary was on her feet again with a tumble. She was better than she though. As was her Sister, especially with newly attached automail.

"Wow, Nee-san, I'd hate to face you when you're really used to it!" She thought the same about herself with a ping of regret. Would they ever get their bodies back the way they were? Would she have to stay in that empty shell with no sleep, no food, no tiring... it seemed like a horrible dream to her. But it was real, all of it.

She gave a laugh, "Your body seems to be good as well, Stary." She smiled and flipped back landing on her automail leg and wobbling a bit. Putting up a defensive pose. "Come on fight back."

Stary dashed forward, aiming a punch at her sister, careful to pull back a bit. She was already in pain; it didn't need to be any worse.

Raising the automail to block she smirked, "Come on, and give me your best." She said smiling.

"Okay, if you're sure!" She replied, remembering the old, karate style moves their Sensei had taught them. She elbowed her sister in the stomach, and flipping her over her own shoulder.

Candy gasped being flipped over and landing on the ground. She sputtered and winced, "ack mercy! Mercy!" she said having the wind knocked outta her.

Stary giggled.

"Hehe, I win!" She sat down next to her sister, the grin echoing in her voice, and if one looked closely enough at the armor, obvious in the shine on her face.

Candy smiled, "Yeah yeah." She said, "I've only beaten you a few times."

"Nee-san... we've given up on Dad, right?" She asked, her thoughts slipping from her mind.

Candy frowned, "Yeah, we won't make the same mistake twice."

She gave that half-nod again.

"...There has to be a way to fix things..."

"Like I said." she muttered, "I read about a stone... that could break the laws of alchemy and get you're body back and my limbs."

"How are we gonna get it? I mean, we're just a couple of kids..." She said, looking at her burlap hands.

"We're not kids any more, Stary." she said, "We're grown up, once we made that bloody pact." she said, "We're on our own; we'll find a way to get it. That Mustang Lady must know something..."

"So we're going to go to Central?" She asked. "We still have a little money left..."

"Jack won't be happy for us to leave so soon. But yeah...and Stary...we have to burn our house...there is no going back now..."

"We have nothing to go back TO." Stary replied. "Tonight..."

"Tonight we pack up and leave. No looking back."

"And we'll fix ourselves. We'll be back to normal."

"Exactly." she said quietly, "That's the game plan." she stood up, "Come on, let's go pack."

"nh." She stood up. By the time they had got everything important, it would be dark, and they could get out of town with little to tie them down. And without getting recognized or caught. Leave without word or trace, it would be best.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

Candy changed her clothing, putting on three layers, black shirt, over it a black top with white trim, over that a red over coat with a flamel on the back. She looked at Stary, "You ready?" she asked. A circle drawn on the door. She sighed.

Stary nodded. She had grabbed all the chalk she could, and put it on a pouch on her right thigh. Chalk for circles. As far as she knew, they could both still perform alchemy. And besides, Chalk was useful for many situations outside of alchemy.

Candy tossed the suitcase outside. Before drawing another circle on the wall.

This was their test. The first use of alchemy after the accident. She stood half in the door, half out, waiting for her sister.

Candy headed over to Stary, boots with red souls clacking on the hardwood floor, "Alright..." she said

"Ready?" She asked. "I'm not sure how well I can use alchemy in this body..."

"I'm ready, I'll cover for ya." she said pushing her hands on the circle. One wall caught fire.

Stary pushed on a circle she had drawn. The wall erupted into flames.

"Well that cancels that out. Let's get going!"

"Right!" Candy turned and started walking. Well then...this was the start of their adventure.

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange.

As the flames roared behind them, Stary and Candy left her regret behind their, letting it turn to ashes as their last anchor to Risembool, burned to the ground.


End file.
